overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Charisma
Charisma is a job class that hailed originally from the New World. However, other people can be recognized as having Charisma even without possessing the class. Background People with the Charisma class are apparently known to be skilled oral speakers and have good speeches to proclaim to their audience. Charisma were what befits leaders with or without positions like Commander, Emperor, and Evangelist. They are capable of feats such as attracting a crowd, uniting many people, unifying a group, and so on to join together under their leadership. Even Jircniv lay claim to that notion by saying Ainz Ooal Gown was someone with the charisma befitting that of a king.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Known Charismas * Elias Brandt Dale RaevenOverlord Volume 09 Character Sheet: Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Gustav MontagnésOverlord Volume 13 Character Sheet: Gustav Montagnés * Jircniv Rune Farlord El NixOverlord Volume 09 Character Sheet: Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Abilities and Powers Leaders are known to exude a charismatic attitude that compels people to develop a sense of devotion in them. Through Charisma, they have managed to garner others to develop loyalty and follow their lead. They are respected by the people who are associated with them. According to Ainz, nobody will follow a person who stands at the head of an organization if they don’t have charisma.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Special The Show Must Go On! Arc For instance, Jircniv was confident that he could win his counterparts over to his side by using his charisma. It was considered to be the specialty of the noble class.Overlord Volume 09 Prologue In a way, one can attempt to sway people to their side as allies they made with their own charisma.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days In the Web Novel, charisma was what defined one's ability to rule.Overlord First Half Chapter 72: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 12 Additionally it was exuded by those that can nearly dissolve hostility and vigilance.Overlord Second Half Chapter 21: The Academy Part 1 From the nobles' point of view, it is not entirely out of reach for a commoner to become a noble as long as they possessed enough charisma and power.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue Trivia * Moknach believed that the Sorcerer King possessed incredible charisma which surpasses his own potent magic.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown * Shalltear Bloodfallen recognized her master Ainz Ooal Gown to possess the kind of charisma which enabled him to lead and coordinate the Supreme Beings.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves * When playing an unknown table game provided by Ainz Ooal Gown, if the character one is playing as does not have more than 4 points of Charisma or higher, one will not be able to hold a conversation with fairies. * In such game, Charisma operates as a statistic point value that governs interaction and persuasion of others. That being the case, the profession which would favor such a statistic is a Priest character.Overlord Manga Volume 10: Table Game to Understand Humans * In the Web Novel, Jircniv's Charisma was said to be already maxed out.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings * On "Maruyama's Governing Ranking," if Holy Queen Calca Bessarez were willing to do dirty deeds, with her tremendous charisma, beauty, and high-level priest skills, she could possibly end up just below Pe Riyuro.Overlord Volume 12 Author's Thoughts * According to the author Maruyama, Web Novel version of Ainz Ooal Gown's charisma value is high even if his level is not high.ARCADIA 2.58: ARCADIA 3239 10-06-2011 * Web Novel version of Demiurge’s charisma is based on being able to command a person’s body.ARCADIA 2.59: ARCADIA 3390 10-18-2011 References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes